


Dawn of the Milkshakes

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics), Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot on how Mindy (Hit-Girl) and Damian interact with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of the Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the littlestcrane on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Since you’re taking prompts, and you’re reading/read Kick-Ass, it would be amazing if you could write Hit-Girl and Damian teaming up/hanging out/drinkin’ slushies together or something~

Be gentle with her. That’s what he had been ordered to do. What he had been assigned to do was to watch her closely and be alert. Her actions were said to be questionable, with the constant warning that she could lash out with the intent to kill.

 

All of this intell was from the gathered experiences from those within his immediate family. They had all had some sort of encounter with this vigilante, and her side-kick, Kick-Ass. According to them, she was one not to be trifled with.

“Look here you fucking asswipes, we already got your shitty ass buds back on the other side of town. Either give up now while you’re still walking or go to prison in fucking wheelchairs and crutches with your balls cut off.”

All Damian can do is side-eye through his mask in distaste.

“Your language is disgusting,” he hisses. Nevermind letting that be what ruins the “threatening” mood that Hit-Girl sets.

“Fucking get over it. It’s not like it’s gonna kill ya,” she drawls, sliding one of her katanas out.

“Like we’re going to turn ourselves in to you two,” one of the goons shouts up at them, shaking his fist up at them almost comically, in Damian’s opinion. It’s ridiculous that the amount of bad guys that actually do old film moves when confronted was more than Damian can count.

“Hey boss, how much do you think we’d get if we gave them the chick with the purple wig and Robin?”

“Bet they can’t even use half of the shit they have on them.”

The scowl and the intensity of how much Damian wanted to prove them wrong was so strong, but before he could give them a retort of his own, Hit-Girl flicks her sword towards them with a ferocious -demonic- grin on her face.

“I think bird boy and I can prove to you just how assassin ninja like our moves can be to you assholes.”

The boss, who looks to be new to the job, scoffs, “Pretty sure we can take on two kids.”

“What do you say, bird boy? I’ll take half, and you take the others. Last one to have all of theirs drop and stay down has to buy milkshakes after.”

The slow grin feels feral on his face, one that he hadn’t expressed in a very long time. He knows he’s not supposed to kill, but the darkness, the eeriness that creeps and flows through his body does not want to go on being ignored. Probably because of the potential power that was emanating from Hit-Girl, power that was very much like his.

“No killing though.” It’s to be stated not just for her, but for his own benefit as well. “My city, my rules.”

“God you’re a fucking pussy,” she turns and sneers to him, but sighs heavily after a moment, shaking her head in exasperation, “but if that’s what you want, fine no killing.”

——

“How the fuck does the best diner in town not have strawberry ice cream?”

Damian sidles up from behind her and makes to sit down on the ledge beside her. They’re far up, on top of a building top looking over the night life of Gotham. The blackened sky is now being faintly painted by the peak of light from the horizon, just in front of them. All of this a signal that he should get back soon.

“The fact that you think strawberry is the best flavor is a good reason.”

“Oh, and I suppose you think chocolate is better,” she shoots back, snatching his cup away from him to take a sip from the only straw on the thing. Her nose scrunches up behind the mask, wrinkling it for emphasis. “Or vanilla….”

He takes back his cup, completely annoyed with her lack of personal space. Honestly, she hasn’t even been in the city for a week and she’s making it as if he won’t actually mind her barrier-breaking habits.

“I had an extra straw if you preferred to take vanilla rather than chocolate. But you had to do that,” he gestures towards the straw then to her puffed out cheeks.

The laugh that emits out of her mouth is different, lighter, and certainly not feral, unlike those times where something more dark trickles from her lips as she looked upon her opponents.

“What the fuck are you?” She reaches down to grab her own drink and lift it up to her lips. “I swear I think I’m working with a fucking pansy sometimes,” she mutters against her own straw before taking a peaceful sip.

Just from looking at her, Damian can honestly say she held back a lot. Even though she is the one who bathed in more blood than he. It’s not hard to tell when someone holds back from their true potential. He’s been doing it enough to know how it felt before he got used to it.

“You know, my dad was a huge fan of Batman. All scary looking and shit.”

“So I’ve heard.” He turns back to the sight, noting how significantly brighter the sky had gotten. He doesn’t mention the fact that he’s read up on her father. The Batman look-a-like, as he and many of his family had dubbed the man as. But the difference between this man and the many others that had aspired to be like his father was that he was capable of being just as scary as the real thing.

Mostly highly undetectable and extremely dangerous with all types of weapons, but mostly specializes in guns. Much to everyone’s amazement, especially Todd’s.

However, due to certain events, Hit-Girl was now without that father figure in her life.

“But of course, the rumors behind Batman and you guys, you probably didn’t really give a fuck about us, as long as we weren’t in your city.”

“Batman can be very territorial about Gotham. But after certain rumors and internet scandal, we have gone into research about you, Kick-Ass and…Big Daddy.” Never in his life would he have expected to say those two things in the same sentence, much less see anyone use it as a crime fighting identity. Out of the three that he just said, hers was the only one that was…adequate.

Her elbow hits his side in a playful manner, the mentioning of her deceased father not swaying her of her good mood one bit. “Really?”

“Do not think this is anything special on your part. Batman is paranoid for just about anything.”

“Oh.”

“But I will say this just once. He had actually mulled over the thought of asking your father to join Batman Incorporated…but had deemed him too unreliable.”

“Big Daddy was never-“

“I meant to say unpredictable. Too dangerous to work with along those lines.”

“Oh.” It’s her tone, heavily guarded and careful. Those eyes were completely pinned on him now, trying to judge him for his words, even though what he said was the truth. The way she can drastically change from content to menacing, especially with the way her clothes were splotched with blood.

The coldness of the milkshake seeps past his gauntlets, reminding him of the beverage altogether before taking a thoughtful sip. He wasn’t obligated to, but he felt he should say something to make her not as troubled.

“Even if your methods are not truly accepted here, I have no problem with it. The no killing rule was instilled because of my fa- Batman is the one in charge, and all of us go by it. He is the one that feels strongly about it.”

He can practically see her eyes light up with understanding as her lips purse around the straw. It was appealing to see her do it.

“We are not much different.” It’s strong, this sense of companionship. It also doesn’t help that he can smell the familiar scent of copper coming from her, bringing back thrilling memories of his time with the League.

She doesn’t ask, chooses not to. And it’s a thoughtful gesture on her part. Damian is certainly not ashamed of his past, but if he were to talk of it in full detail, it would unravel him.

“Tonight was fun. I wouldn’t mind another team up,” she states quietly, offering a tiny smile.

“I would not mind to have this arrangement again as well.” The brutality of her fight style was a beautiful art form, which he had admired during their competition. It reminded Him of Todd’s, but touched with a sense of gracefulness and youth that Damian, himself, replicated many times after watching his mother and Grayson so many times.

The easy going shrug gets to him though. “Gotta give your sore losing ass a chance to redeem yourself.”

“-Tt- It was the mere hospitality I am required to give you.”

“Sure it is, feather boy,” she replies before taking his cup and getting a gigantic slurp out of it.

It’s now that his comm comes to life, requesting for the both of them to rendezvous on the east side and meet up with Drake and a badly beat up Kick-Ass.

“Wonder what he broke this time.”

 

 


End file.
